Cloud Won't Say He's In Love
by YumiStar
Summary: Just a sudden urge to write...type somethin. Nothin but rot ur teeth fluff. LeonxCloud Published: 08-09-09 Updated: 06-09-10


**GOD DAMNIT, I LOVE THIS SONG TOO MUCH!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Final Fantasy 7, Final Fantasy 8, or Kingdom Hearts. I also don't own the damn song.**_

**WARNINGS:** _Yaoi, OOC!Chocobo that is very insecure, and Very persistent!Lion._

**LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE-LINE**

Cloud was doing everything in his power to avoid Leon.

The leader of the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee was always trying to ask Cloud out.

He wasn't against the whole gay thing, (he was gay too, after all), but he wasn't about to get into a relationship anytime soon…

_If there's a prize for rotten judgment_

_I guess I've already won that_

_No man is worth the aggravation_

_That's ancient history, been there, done that!_

Everyone else didn't help him much, ether. They kept saying "Go for it" or "You should at least give it a try".

Areith and Tifa kept saying that he wouldn't do anything to hurt him.

_**Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'**_

_**He's the Earth and heaven to you**_

_**Try to keep it hidden**_

_**Honey, we can see right through you**_

_**Girl, ya can't conceal it**_

_**We know how ya feel and**_

_**Who you're thinking of**_

Cloud won't lie was pretty good looking.

With his chocolate brown locks…and those stormy grey-blue eyes…and that body.

Dear god, that body…

'_NO!' _thought Cloud, _'Don't think like that. The last person you thought that looked nice…he…he'_

_No chance, no way_

_I won't say it, no, no_

_**You swoon, you sigh**_

_**Why deny it, uh-oh**_

_It's too cliché_

_I won't say I'm in love_

Sephiroth was the first and last person Cloud would ever love.

He was nice at first. With his sweet kisses, and all the times he says he loved Cloud. But then he seemed to change. He even started to beat Cloud.

And now…now he was tormenting him, trying to constantly turn him to the darkness.

It took Cloud a very long time to get over him. He wasn't about to let that happen again. He was defiantly sure that no matter what people say, they don't always mean it.

_I thought my heart had learned its lesson_

_It feels so good when you start out_

_My head is screaming get a grip, girl_

_Unless you're dying to cry your heart out_

_Oh_

_**You keep on denying**_

_**Who you are and how you're feeling**_

_**Baby, we're not buying**_

_**Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling**_

_**Face it like a grown-up**_

_**When ya gonna own up**_

_**That ya got, got, got it bad**_

_WRONG: No chance, now way_

_I won't say it, no, no_

"Here you are, Cloud" said a voice that he knew all too well "I was looking all over the place for you. You think we could talk?"

"No" said Cloud "Just leave me alone, Leon" He started walking out of the Crystal Fissure.

Leon grabbed Cloud's wrist "Why can't we talk?"

"Because there isn't anything to talk about" Cloud replied.

"Please?" asked Leon.

"No" Cloud replied, turning to face Leon.

"I really like you, you know" Leon replied.

"Sure you do" Cloud huffed.

"I mean it!" Leon said.

Cloud tore his arm away from Leon "That's what Sephiroth said!" Cloud yelled. Then he clamped a hand over his mouth. He hadn't meant for that to come out!

"I'm not like him" said Leon.

"Your lying" said Cloud, looking ready to break down. All those memories were coming back. They were to painful.

Leon suddenly held Cloud in a hug "I swear, I really like you, Cloud" he said.

Cloud was still in a bit shock.

_**Give up, give in**_

_**Check the grin you're in love**_

_This scene won't play,_

_I won't say I'm in love_

_**You're doin flips read our lips**_

_**You're in love**_

_You're way off base_

_I won't say it_

_Get off my case_

_I won't say it_

"Leon?" asked Cloud.

"I swear, I won't ever hurt you Cloud" said Leon "Please, give me a chance to prove that to you"

The tears in Cloud's eyes started to fall "Y…you promise?" Cloud asked.

"I promise you" said Leon "I will always love you."

Cloud hugged Leon back tightly.

_**Girl, don't be proud**_

_**It's O.K. you're in love**_

"I love you, Cloud" said Leon.

"I…I…" Cloud stammered. He wasn't sure he could say those words just yet.

Leon seemed to sense this too, and quickly added "And I'll find a way to make you love me someday, too."

He pulled Cloud away, and cleaned off his tears with his thumbs.

"For now, will you be my boyfriend?"

"I…yes" Cloud finally answered "I'll be your boyfriend, Leon"

"That's all I ask" he replied. He gave Cloud one of his rare smiles.

Cloud returned the smile.

He may not be able to say the words right now, but he was sure he would learn to someday.

_Oh_

_At least out loud,_

_I won't say I'm in love_

Leon was very easy to like, after all.

**LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE- LINE-LINE**

**This was a sad excuse to use this song. If you like it though, who am I to complain?**

**R&R if you want to.**

**I LIKE WRITING STUFF!**


End file.
